


I love you in this life (and the next)

by Escape_Reality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Dean - Freeform, AU Dean and AU Cas have a kid together and are married, AU Dean is a little shit, AU Sam, Alternate Realities, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Universe, Dean is so oblivious it hurts, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel finally coming to their senses that they love each other, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, Fluff, Happy Ending, Huntercorp, Jealous Dean, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Destiel, Oblivious Dean, Pining, Pining Cas, Poor Cas, Slight AU Dean/Castiel, Slow Burn, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_Reality/pseuds/Escape_Reality
Summary: When another pair of Sam and Dean get transported to the Bunker, alternate reality Dean mistakes Cas as his Cas from his own universe. Correction, AU Dean mistakes this world's Cas as his husband.And Dean is anything but happy about that.Cue intense pining, a sneaky plan for these idiots to realize they're in love with each other and a confession.IMPORTANT: Based on the 15x13 PROMO and written before the episode aired. So it won't be canonically correct and is based on my imagination of how AU Sam and Dean would act like and what their backstory is. This is my own spin of AU Sam and Dean.  Just roll with it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 209





	I love you in this life (and the next)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware I made the story a bit different from what the promo offered. Rather than AU Dean wanting to live in the bunker, he instead wants to get back to his own world as soon as possible. And Cas is actually there when AU Sam & Dean meet Sam & Dean. Just roll with it. Also sorry if some things in the story don't match up with canon events, (I don’t remember if Cas can cook or not) sometimes I forget some things that happen in Supernatural lol
> 
> Enjoy the fic nonetheless :)

“Bon appétit!” Dean exclaimed dramatically, placing the pizza down on the table. They were all currently gathered in the bunker's kitchen about to have supper. 

Sam snorted with a roll his eyes, Cas quirking his lips into an amused smile as he continued to sip from his beer, not that he necessarily needed to ingest anything to survive though he liked to when he joined the Winchesters for dinner just for the hell of it.

Dean excitedly plops down into one of the chairs after grabbing Sam and himself a beer of their own, rubbing his hands together before proceeding to grab a slice off the plate.

“Man I can’t wait to dig into this bad boy, I’m starving—“

Just then the sound of a cars engine could be heard echoing around the bunker, the _empty bunker_.

The three men stare at each other for a beat in surprise before they spring into action, grabbing their hidden guns, Cas manifesting his angel blade, before charging towards the sound.

Three sets of heavy footsteps barrel through the bunker, thundering up the stairs before finding themselves in the garage, guns drawn, angel blade at the ready.

Upon their arrival, they find themselves staring at a turquoise coloured Fiat and on either side of the car… exact copies of the Winchester brothers themselves.

“Sam?”

“Sam?”

“Dean?”

“Dean?”

Two identical pairs of green and hazel eyes stare back at one another, at each other, before all four men exclaim;

“What the hell?!”

* * *

Dean DeAngelo didn’t know how the hell he ended up in this predicament, how he ended up staring at an exact carbon copy of himself in a room he’s never been in, when he was just on his way to drop Sam off at work before heading to work himself a mere five seconds ago.

AU Dean studies the two men in front of him, too in shock to really say anything more as he tries to process what he’s seeing.

His eyes trail over the room around him, trying to take in small details and figure out where the hell he is, before his eyes land on yet another familiar face, one he’s so beyond happy to see. 

“Cas,” AU Dean breathes, relief washing over him like a tidal wave. Amidst the shock of seeing copies of himself and his brother, he completely missed the 5th man in the room. _Cas was here._

Castiel obviously startles at being addressed, eyes widening a fraction as AU Dean quickly makes his way over to him, wanting to move backwards but finding himself frozen in place. AU Dean doesn’t notice Cas’ deer-in-the-headlights reaction, mind too fogged up with relief and seeing Cas.

He crosses over to the dark haired man, enveloping him in a tight hug that Castiel stiffens in, before hesitantly returning the hug. The rest of the men in the room stare at the two in bewilderment, once again, everyone too baffled to know what to say but stare.

AU Dean pulls back after a moment, stares into Castiel’s oh so blue eyes, those very blue eyes he fell in love with a decade ago, the same blue eyes he stared into as he said “I do” seven years ago. And he kisses him. Insistent and urgent, pouring the relief and love he felt into the press of their lips together.

Cas stiffens in shock, unable to return the kiss, slightly panicking and not knowing what to do. Although this is everything he’s ever dreamed of, it’s not right because it’s not _his_ Dean.

Slowly though, as the kiss progresses, he couldn’t help the way he relaxes into it as this other version of Dean pushes for more. Before Cas knows what he’s doing, he’s melting into the kiss, getting lost in his own selfish daydream that this was _his_ Dean kissing him, that it was _his_ Dean swiping his hot tongue over his bottom lip, seeking permission that Cas grants like a starved man.

All too soon, Dean pulls away, no, not _his_ Dean, the other version of Dean that no one still has any idea what he’s doing here. Reality hits Castiel light a freight train and he jolts away from _other Dean_ like he’d been electrocuted. AU Dean furrows his eyebrows, stepping closer to Cas due to the step back Cas unconsciously took, cupping his cheek in his hand.

“How did you get here sweetheart?” AU Dean questions.

“I—“ Castiel doesn’t even know how on earth to respond, too shell shocked by what just happened he couldn’t properly get his thoughts in order. Thankfully he doesn’t have to as Dean, _his_ Dean suddenly speaks up, voice clipped and hard edged.

“He _didn’t._ ” Dean all but growls, green eyes nearly glowing with fury, though Castiel couldn’t understand why. “He’s been here all along.”

That catches AU Dean’s attention and this time it’s his turn to jolt away from Cas like he’d been electrocuted, “You’re not my Cas.”

Castiel finally finds his voice, after swiping his tongue over his lips multiple times to rid of the taste of AU Dean, or to savour it, he didn’t know. “No, I’m afraid I’m not.”

AU Dean’s entire expression crumbles, the relief and the hope and the fond that once painted his face was no more. Castiel felt a pang of guilt in that instance even though he had nothing to be guilty for, he still hated seeing such a broken expression on Dean’s face. His Dean or not.

AU Dean quickly morphs his expression into one of anger, masking his vulnerability with a facade. Not wanting to give away any more of what he was truly feeling, much like the real Dean Winchester.

“What the fuck is happening?” He demands, his carbon copy rolls his eyes.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out before you assaulted poor Cas over here.”

AU Dean visibly tenses at the accusation, “Excuse me for mistaking him for my husband, he is an exact fucking copy of him after all.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to look like he’d been slapped, gaping like a fish as he processed what had just been said.

“H-Husband?” He says with an odd tone in his voice, shocked and something else.

“Yes, _husband_.” AU Dean snaps, “A husband who I’d like to get back to as soon as goddamn possible because I just left him alone with our two year old daughter _on our anniversary_ and I don’t even know where the hell I am!”

Dean’s expression completely changes, gone is the man fuming with anger for reasons unknown mere moments before, his eyes go soft, almost hurting, as his entire expressions shifts into… dare Castiel say, one of longing? That can’t be right though.

“You have a daughter?” Dean nearly whispers, voice cracking.

AU Dean lets out a huff, clearly impatient with the conversation. “Isn’t that what I just said? You hard of hearing or something?”

“Dean.” AU Sam says warningly, obviously used to his brothers little sarcastic remarks but not wanting to upset the strangers in front of them, well, not _complete_ strangers considering they were wearing their faces after all.

AU Dean lets out a sigh, “Yes we do. And I’d very much like to get back to them. So can we hurry this along and figure out what the hell is going on? How did we get here?”

That spurs Dean into action, this was now another case they had to solve and the hunter within him gets to work. “I don’t know, one second we’re all just having dinner and the next we hear a car’s engine in our garage which is impossible considering it’s locked and we’re not expecting anyone. Then we find you two with your… whatever the hell that is, ‘cause it ain’t a car. My bets on you must’ve opened some kind of rift to another reality, not sure how yet, and now you’re here.”

AU Sam and Dean seem to mull the words over, not as shocked as they should be for the seemingly mundane people they were, so they must have some kind of knowledge of the supernatural and other worlds.

“O…kay,” AU Sam finally utters after a moment, “So how do we fix this? How do we get back?”

This time Sam pipes up, “That’s what we’ll have to try and figure out. There are some books I can check out on alternate realities and Cas can help me out with finding out information, might take some time though.”

AU Dean sighs dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well let’s hop to it then, I haven’t got all day.”

Dean narrows his eyes, “Sorry we didn’t plan on our damn doppelgängers dropping out of thin air, into _our_ garage. No need to get snippy, _princess_.”

AU Dean narrows his eyes in return, taking a step towards Dean and clearly about to escalate the situation. Castiel stepped in quickly by placing his hands lightly on AU Dean’s shoulders to stop him from advancing.

“All this needless fighting will get us no where. Why don’t we all just calm down, sit down somewhere and try to figure this situation out?” Castiel suggests with an even voice, before tacking on in a much more commanding tone, “ _Civilly_?”

All four men in the room reluctantly nod.

Dean takes the lead and walks back down the stairs towards the main room with the map table.

“Take a seat wherever you want, I need a beer.” Dean doesn’t even wait for a response before he’s turning on his heel and walking towards the kitchen.

AU Dean eyes the map table, noting how it didn’t look like it’d been wiped down and cleaned in a good while. Instead of sitting down, he turns towards the blue eyed man beside him who’s been subtly watching him since… the incident earlier on.

“Hey Cas…” He trails off, dropping his eyes from that penetrating blue as he stared at his boots instead. “I’m sorry, for… earlier. I thought- I’d hoped-… you look like my husband. I thought you were him.”

He felt too ashamed to actually face the man before him, eyes still glued to the ground until he felt a delicate finger placed underneath his chin, bringing his face up to look into those familiar eyes, which were surprisingly soft and accepting.

“Its alright Dean, I understand. I do wear the face of your husband after all. Just as you and your brother wear the face of my friends. As, well, my Dean would put it, ‘No hard feelings’.” The finger quotes weren’t physically done but they were very much implied and AU Dean chuckled. Just as dorky as his own husband, he smiled for a moment before feeling the pang of longing.

Cas, as if reading his mind, changed his expression into a more serious one, his eyes shining with determination. “Rest assured we’ll get you back to him, and your daughter. Alright?”

AU Dean nodded mutely causing the angel to smile softly before unexpectedly cupping his cheek, caressing the freckled skin with the pad of his thumb. AU Dean couldn’t help but lean into the touch, despite knowing this wasn’t his husband, he was a close second and he’d take any form of comfort he could get right now.

“Am I interrupting something?” Dean snapped as he not so gently set down a six pack of beer onto the table causing AU Dean and Castiel to startle away from each other. Also causing AU Sam and Sam to halt the small conversation they were having. “If you two are finished with your little Bella and Edward moment, I suggest we get down to business.”

AU Dean didn’t bother trying to argue, instead eyeing the chair in front of him with distaste. He tried to hide his grimace as he hesitantly sat down, hoping his sweater wouldn’t be dirtied. He’d just bought it last weekend. 

“So,” Dean continued, cracking open his beer and taking a sip. “How’d you two chuckle heads end up in our humble abode?”

His doppelgänger rolls his eyes, “I’ve got no idea. We were just driving through LA traffic, the sun flashed in our eyes so I shut them for a moment, then when I open them, here I am, gracing you all with our lovely presence.”

Dean snorts as he takes another sip of his beer. “How ‘bout the rest of your day before that? Anything out of the ordinary?”

AU Dean takes a moment to recall each and every detail about his day.

* * *

_The insistent beeping of his alarm clock jolts Dean DeAngelo from his peaceful sleep. He groans for a moment as he rubs the sleep from his eyes before reaching an arm over to the right side of the bed, groaning even louder when he’s met with slightly warm,_ empty _sheets._

_Cas must already be up and feeding Mary._

_Fighting through the grogginess, he sits up on the side of the bed and squints at the calendar hung up above his nightside table._

_September 18th._

_Ten years ago today, he married the love of his life and took his last name, sealed with a ring on their 4th finger._

_He smiles at the faint memory of that day, remembering just how stunning Castiel looked decorated in a white suit._

_He smiles even wider at the memory of that night._

_Man, had that been a good night._

_Shaking himself from the daydream, he reaches for his favourite grey robe before making his way down to the kitchen where he can already hear the radio playing on medium volume and the low humming voice of his husband, accompanied by the babbles of his two year old daughter._

_He walks in to the sight of Castiel in nothing but boxers and one of Dean’s old band shirts, swaying his body to the tune of some Bon Jovi song as he cooks what looks to be scrambled eggs in a pan. Scrambled, his favourite way of cooking his eggs. Mary already situated on her high chair and sipping on her sippy bottle._

_Dean smiles at the sight then slowly approaches his husband, placing his hands on his husbands hips, pressing his chest against the dark haired man’s back and burying his head into the crook of the man’s neck, lips softly brushing against tanned skin._

_“Good morning Dean,” Castiel says softly, a smile in his voice. Continuing to cook without missing a beat._

_“Morning sunshine.” Dean murmurs into soft skin of Castiel’s neck before placing a feather light kiss causing Castiel to squirm slightly._

_“Dean,” He says in a berating tone, though it’s obvious he’s holding back a laugh, “That tickles.”_

_Dean makes a humming sound, smile widening. “Does it now?”_

_Castiel takes the pan off the stove and turns off the burner, placing the now finished eggs onto the waiting plate on the counter._

_“You know it does.” Castiel counters playfully._

_“You’re right.” Dean says simply, before tightening the grip he’s got on Castiel’s hip and attacking his neck with kisses that make Castiel squeal and try to squirm away._

_The blue eyed man laughs loudly, getting out breathless ‘Dean’s’ as he tries to get away from the assault, Dean kicks it up a notch as he digs his fingers into Cas’ side too, making the man cry out and double his efforts to get away._

_The house is filled with loud laughter and the squeals of a baby girl enjoying the antics of her fathers. It’s a joyous sight._

_Castiel manages to finally get away, as he spins around quickly and grips both of Dean’s hands in his own so there’s no way his husband can tickle him now, his back pressed against the counter, staring up into green eyes sparkling with mischief._

_They’re both breathless and flushed red, grins plastered onto both their faces as they stare at each other with doe eyes filled with so much love._

_Dean leans in and softly kisses the man he calls his, their teeth knocking together due to the big smiles they still wore. After a moment, the green eyed man pulls back and rests his forehead against his husbands._

_“Happy Anniversary Castiel DeAngelo.”_

_“Happy Anniversary Dean DeAngelo.”_

_They stare at each other with all the fond they possess for one another, about to lean in for another kiss before a loud squeal pierces the air._

_Both fathers whip around to find their baby girl smiling widely at the two of them, waving her arms in the air frantically because, dang it, she wanted some attention too!_

_Both men laugh as they make their way over to their daughter and coo over her, Dean picking her up to smush an exaggerated kiss onto her cheek making her giggle, before handing her over to her papa._

_“Good morning to you too, my little angel.” Castiel coos as he sways her in his arms, rubbing his nose into her soft cheek before peppering kisses all over her face making her squeal louder._

_“C’mon, let’s eat. Im starving.” Dean announces after a beat, taking Mary back to situate her in his lap while he eats and his husband goes to prepare the table._

_It’s a typical morning in the DeAngelo home._

* * *

_“Sweetheart I’m leaving now! Gotta pick up Sam!” Dean calls as he shrugs on his new sweater and laces up his boots._

_Castiel comes running in with Mary situated on his hip._

_Dean beams at the two of them and Castiel leans in to peck Dean on the lips, “Alright, have a good day and stay safe.”_

_“Always am, I’ll be back before 4 and we can have a mini celebration tonight if you want. Sam offered to watch Mary.” He says with a cheeky wink that Castiel rolls his eyes at._

_“Sure. Now go before you don’t get anything tonight.” Castiel says with a smirk of his own at Dean’s exaggerated pout that he kisses away._

_Dean immediately smiles at that, placing a kiss on Mary’s cheek accompanied with a ‘bye baby girl’ before he’s out the door and waving behind him, watching as Castiel’s smiling face disappears behind the now shut door._

_He turns back around, only to come face to face with a woman he’s never seen before wearing a dark jacket with the hood pulled up, shrouding her face to the point where he almost can’t see it._

_“Make them see truth and all will be good and well.” She says ominously, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing a weird jolt that makes him flinch backwards._

_Dean furrows his brows at her, shrugging her hand off his shoulder as he takes a cautious step to the side to bypass her, “Alright, whatever you say lady.”_

_He makes his way quickly to his car, still watching the odd woman who was in turn watching him, as he pulls out of his driveway and makes his way over to Sam’s house._

That was weird.

_He thought idly to himself, so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t even realize he’d arrived at his brothers house. He watches numbly as Sam waves at him then opens the door to the passenger seat and hops in._

_“You okay man?” Sam questions at Dean’s spaced out expression._

_“Yeah, just some weirdo I saw on my way out. No biggie.” Dean says with a shrug, pulling out of the driveway and making his way over to Sam’s work that was on the way to his own work place._

_“So Eileen was asking if it’d be alright if we took Mary to that fair that’s in town tonight? She thought it’d be cute and something Mary would enjoy.”_

_“Yeah ‘course you guys can, I’m sure my girl would love it.”_

_“Great! I’ll let Eileen know, between you and me I know its an excuse to actually attend the fair, even if it is more catered towards kids, Eileen is a sucker for those kinds of things.”_

_“If you took the poor girl out more she wouldn’t have to be coming up with excuses to go out.”_

_“Hey! I do take her out! Just been so busy at work, you know the drill.”_

_“Yeah, yeah so you’ve said—agh! Fucking sun.”_

_—_

“And now we’re here.” AU Dean finished off.

Everyone was silent for a moment, all with varying expressions and emotions on their faces as they took the story in.

“The woman, who happened to be right outside your house as you were leaving and said some cryptic words. Do you remember what she looked like?” Sam piped up after a moment.

The other man thought on it, before he came to the startling realization that he couldn’t in fact remember what she looked like, it was as if his memory put a convenient blur on her face but he could remember everything before and after that with clarity.

“Huh… I actually can’t. That’s weird. I remember everything else just fine though.”

Sam immediately turned to Dean and Castiel.

“Witches.”

“Come again?” AU Sam questions disbelievingly.

“We think this is some kind of witch’s doing. Someone sent you here for a reason and my guess is, you can’t return until you complete whatever sort of ‘mission’ they sent you here for.”

“So… what? We’re stuck here with some strange mission we know nothing about and have no idea how to complete?” AU Dean fumes.

Sam stares back, expression grave.

“Afraid so.”

* * *

The five men split up.

Sam and AU Sam were currently in the sat in the kitchen on their laptops—AU Sam having borrowed Dean’s—as they researched different lore about alternate universes and ‘witch missions’.

Castiel was off contacting other supernatural beings that could possibly help them out.

While AU Dean and Dean took the more ‘old school’ route by scouring the library for any kind of useful information they could find relating to their predicament.

Which is where they were currently at now.

Dean and other Dean already had a pile of books before them, waiting to be read, hoping they’d find something substantial within them. At first it was extremely odd, being in the same room as… yourself, or at least an exact reflection of yourself and the two Dean’s found themselves staring at each other almost unconsciously a handful of times. Though they soon grew a bit more used to it over the next couple of hours they’d been at it, an easy silence enveloping them as both men soon got lost in their tasks.

“You like him.” AU Dean said like it was an offhand comment, not even lifting his gaze from the book he was leafing through.

Dean nearly dropped the book he was currently holding, head snapping up to stare at AU Dean like he’d grown a second head.

“What?”

“You like him.” AU Dean repeated with the same casual tone, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and not some huge life changing revelation for Dean.

“‘Course I do, he’s my friend.” Dean replied, forcing the same casualty his doppelgänger was exuding despite the way he was internally freaking out.

His copy finally lifted his gaze from the book he was looking through, pinning Dean with a meaningful look that said ‘are you being daft?’

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

Dean shook his head, closing the book he was no longer paying attention to as he turned his back on his other self to pretend to scan the book shelf behind him, “I dunno what you’re talking about.”

“I see the way you look at him,” AU Dean continued as Dean stubbornly kept his back to him, eyes hardened as he focused on nothing in front of him, every word echoing in his head. “It’s the same way I looked at mine when I first saw him.”

Dean tensed his shoulders as he heard AU Dean slowly make his way over to him, “The same way I continued to look at him until the day we said ‘I Do’,” He stood beside him now, eyes boring into the side of his face. “The same way I still look at him to this day.”

Dean finally snapped his eyes over to the identical pair of eyes staring at him.

“You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“All Im saying,” AU Dean started, tone pacifying. “Don’t wait until it’s too late. Until you don’t have the chance to ever tell him the truth he deserves.”

Before Dean could even think of a response the other man was backing away, “I’m going to go check on how the others are doing.”

And with that Dean was left alone in a too empty room and a head full of too many thoughts.

* * *

It’s been three days.

_Three. Whole. Days._

And Dean doesn’t know how much longer of this he could take.

Castiel and that goddamn mirror copy of himself just seemed to be getting on every single one of his nerves. Not only that, they seemed to be _everywhere_.

In the kitchen making breakfast, while his duplicate self pulled silly antics and Castiel smiled at him like he hung the fucking sun.

In the library, sat just a little too close together, their shoulders brushing as they continued to read more books on witches and lore on alternate realities. Chatting occasionally and sharing secret smiles.

And that one goddamn time when he found them together in _Dean’s man-cave_ because his doppelgänger wanted to watch a movie and Cas knew that Dean had access to _Netflix_ in his man-cave. Dean damn near saw red.

He was irritable. He was constantly on edge. And he didn’t even really know why.

It’s not like they were technically doing anything wrong, aside from the man-cave thing, that was definitely an invasion of privacy. Other than that, they weren’t really doing wrong, it’s just that everything they did annoyed Dean to no end.

He just didn’t know why Castiel was so taken with the other man, granted he did exactly resemble him, but he was still technically a stranger!

_Other_ Sam was fine, he stayed in his own little bubble, didn’t really intrude on their day to day lives, still wearing that ridiculous little man bun despite Sam asking him to take it off, and man had that request gotten quite the reaction from their alternate reality selves. Besides that, Dean had no problem with him, no, it was his _own_ doppelgänger he had a problem with which was pretty fucking hilarious when you really thought about it.

Now, it was yet another day.

Another day to deal with this schmuck wearing his face making heart eyes at Cas.

Another day trying to figure out how the hell they were going to send back their mirror selves, yet not being another step closer to a conclusion nor an answer.

Dean just wishes this day would start off better than yesterday had—the _man-cave-incident_ —but alas, it’s just Dean’s luck that the world seemed to be against him.

He woke up to the smell of what seemed to be pancakes or waffles cooking, accompanied by the smell of bacon.

_Bacon._

That got him up and out the door faster than you could even say the word.

He quickly made his way to the kitchen, inhaling the heavenly smell deeply as he neared the door way.

“Something smells delic—“

_What the hell was going on?_

* * *

AU Dean was being selfish and what he was doing could be classified as morally wrong but then again, he’s never been in this predicament before and he’s sure not many people have either, if any, so could you really blame him?

So maybe he found himself imagining one too many times that this universe’s Cas was _his_ Cas. Maybe that’s why he seemed to be spending majority of his time with—what he came to find out—the angel, and why he was more affectionate and touchy-feely with the man. After all, it was all too easy to forget the glaring difference when said man _resembled_ his husband’s face down to the very last detail.

“How do you take your eggs Dean?” Castiel question as finished plating the newly cooked bacon before making his way over to the fridge to grab a carton of eggs.

AU Dean snapped out of his endless thoughts, focusing on the dark haired man in front of him. “Scrambled, uh, please.”

Castiel nodded his head, cracking the eggs into a bowl then beating them with a whisk as he turned on the burner and placed a pan over top it.

Once he finished beating the eggs, he set it down and grabbed a plate to place the freshly cooked pancakes on to it. Grabbing the maple syrup from the fridge as well as a fork and knife, he placed everything in front of Dean.

“I could help you, you know?” AU Dean offered once again, though Castiel only smiled and shook his head.

“It’s not every day I get to cook for someone, the Winchester’s normally like to do so for themselves. But, thank you, I appreciate the offer.”

The green eyed man smiled back at him, clinging onto the thought that _Castiel wanted to cook for him—_ much like his Castiel—he couldn’t help the warm fuzzy feeling that bubbled in his chest.

The angel returned to his tasks and AU Dean dug into his pancakes, pouring a modest amount of syrup—a glaring difference from real Dean who insisted on drowning the thing in syrup—before starting to cut the hot cake into neat little squares.

Though he must’ve accidentally rested his wrist too hard on the edge of the plate because before he knew it, the plate was tipping over—which he managed to catch just in time before it went crashing to the ground—the utensils clattering to the ground, cut up pieces of the pancake scattering onto the table and floor, and syrup ending up everywhere. Coating his hands, little splashes on his face, on his shirt and lap.

Castiel quickly whipped around at the sound of the commotion, turning off the burner and moving the half cooked pan of eggs onto a cool portion of the stove before grabbing a cloth and quickly making his way over to AU Dean.

AU Dean stared up at him sheepishly, a light dusting of red on his cheeks. “Sorry Cas, I’m a klutz sometimes.”

The other man smiled, “Its alright. Human’s are prone to mistakes, there is nothing wrong with that.”

The angel quickly picked up the utensils and took the plate from AU Dean’s hands, wiping the syrup and gathering the cut up pieces of pancakes from the table and floor, into the cloth he held before discarding them onto the metal island.

He took another cloth from within one of the cupboards, dampened it, then made his way over back to alternate reality Dean. He kneeled down on the floor next to the green eyed man, gently taking his hands into his own to wipe the syrup from them.

AU Dean watched the other mans every move, hating how his heart beat more frantically at their close proximity and the way the angel held his hands so delicately.

His breath hitching as Castiel suddenly looked up at him with those blue, blue eyes he loved so dearly—a _version_ of those blue eyes—a fondness in them he couldn’t quite explain, perhaps he wasn’t the only one imagining the person in front of them was someone else. He hadn’t even realized his hands were now clean, shirt and lap too, as Castiel reached out his hands to cup his cheek and use the other hand that held the dampened cloth to lightly dab at his face.

The moment felt intimate and AU Dean couldn’t quite explain it, whatever was going on, he didn’t want to shatter it.

But as Castiel dabbed at the corner of his lips where some syrup had landed, eyes so intense and focused then suddenly glancing up to stare into his own, its like his body moved of its own accord before he could even process that he was _leaning closer_.

Cas once again froze in place, not moving away yet not leaning closer, a war occurring in his own head between his wants and his morals.

There was but an inch between them.

“Something smells delic—“

They jolt away from each other, Castiel quickly getting to his feet and other Dean recoiling backwards.

Though it was too late.

Dean himself was gaping at them from the doorway, a storm in his eyes that he quickly tried to tame.

An uneasy silence fell between the three men before it was interrupted by Dean forcing a tight “‘Morning.”

Body tense as he virtually ignores the two of them and proceeds towards the stack of bacon on the metal island.

“Good morning Dean.” Castiel mutters, trying and failing to be casual if the sheepish undertone to his voice was anything to go by.

Other Dean studies the reaction of both men, eyes darting back and forth, _oh these oblivious idiots._

Another pregnant— _extremely awkward_ —pause falls between them, interrupted by AU Dean getting up and casually strutting towards his mirror image as if nothing had happened.

He leans on the metal island, smiling at the exact copy of his own scowling face, “Good morning my other self, I do hope you slept well.”

Dean’s glare intensified if that were even possible, “I slept _fine_.”

“You know, this place isn’t half bad, maybe we could just all live here together?” His replica cheekily joked, knowing it would get a reaction out of Dean.

If looks could kill, his counterpart would definitely be erupting into flames in that very moment, “Sam said he might’ve found something that could help us. We’ll get you back in no time.” He all but growled, before adding under his breath. “ _I fucking hope_.”

His double only laughed— _the fucker_ —so Dean snatched the plate of bacon, and with one last glance at Cas, who was staring at him with that kicked puppy look that he’d never admit he was a sucker for, he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Castiel was roaming the bunker as he normally did at night. Double checking the wards, doing little bits of cleaning here and there, scouring through the hundreds of little knick knacks this bunker held, occasionally listening to the radio, or simply sitting in the library to think and contemplate everything.

Which is exactly what he was doing, enjoying the peace and quiet of the bunker with all its residence fast asleep— _kaboom_ —well not all it may seem.

Castiel’s ears perked up at the sound of what seems to be the sound of an explosion coming from speakers, presumably from a movie.

The sound gets louder as he follows it through the halls of the bunker, definitely a movie as he can now pick up dialogue being said, leading him right to Dean’s man-cave.

He idles at the door, seeing the unruly mop of brunet hair peaking over one of the recliner chairs.

“Dean?” Castiel hesitantly calls out.

Dean whips his head around, surprised to see the angel there before schooling his expression.

“Hey Cas.”

“What are you doing up so late?”

Dean casually shrugs his shoulders, or tries to appear casual, but Castiel can detect the tell tale sign that something is bothering Dean, something he doesn’t want to admit. If his tense shoulders and his clenched jaw was anything to go by.

“Nothin’. Couldn’t sleep.”

Castiel nods, studying Dean’s expression. “Mind if I join you?”

The green eyed man once again shrugs but motions to the empty recliner beside him. Castiel steps in the room, crossing over to the recliner, hesitating in sitting down but seeing as Dean doesn’t seem to be protesting, he sits.

They sit in companionable silence for a moment, both men training their eyes on the screen though knowing the both of them weren’t actually paying attention to whatever was happening on it.

“Has something been bothering you recently Dean?” Castiel questions after a beat.

Dean’s answer is quick and dismissing. “Nope.”

“Are you certain?”

Dean goes even more rigid, “I’m fine Cas.”

Castiel sighs, “We both know that’s a lie Dean.”

The hunter finally pries his eyes away from the screen to glower at the man beside him.

“What, are you Doctor Phil now? We gonna analyze every single one of my ‘internal demons’, talk about my feelings and all that crap?” He snaps.

“It could help… talking about all that ‘crap'.” Castiel actually does the air quotes at the word ‘crap’ and Dean couldn’t help but crack a small smile before shaking his head, taking a long pull from his beer.

“I said I’m fine.”

Castiel hesitates, not wanting to upset Dean but needing to know the truth.

“You’ve just been… more on edge recently. Snappy.”

Dean snorts, “You tryin’a say I’ve been PMS-ing Cas?”

His friend smiles tentatively, “If that is the way you wish to put it, sure.”

The hunter scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Maybe it’s gotta do with my own version of _The Parent Trap_ I’ve been living recently.”

“I assume that is a movie about doppelgängers?”

“Twins. Close enough.”

Another silence settles between them.

“Dean… whatever has been troubling you—“ Castiel starts, quickly to be cut off by the man beside him who feels as if he’s reached his wits end.

“Just tell me Cas, what the hell do you see in him?” Dean all of a sudden snarls, green eyes narrowing.

That’s definitely not what the angel was expecting to hear, “I- What?”

“You don’t even know him.” Dean exclaims, volume rising with the anger slowly encompassing his entire being. “He’s been here a couple of damn _days,_ Cas. And suddenly you’re all buddy-buddy with him? Making him breakfast, watching movies together, getting all cozy in the kitchen?”

“What—“ The angel cuts off, not knowing what to really say. “Why does that matter Dean? I’m just trying to comfort him. He has, after all, been ripped away from his life, from his _family_ , the least I can do is make his stay here just the slightest bit more bearable. Why does that bother you so much?”

Dean stares at the ground, expression hard as stone.

After a moment, he scoffs, downing the rest of his beer in one go then slamming the now empty bottle onto the table.

“You know what? Whatever. I’m grabbing another beer—“ Cas quickly stands as well and catches his arm as he’s getting up, spinning the hunter around to face icy blue eyes.

“ _No._ ” Cas hisses, “ _Tell me_ why it bothers you so much. Tell me why you’ve been acting like you’ve had an ‘entire oak tree shoved up your ass’, as you would put it, _Dean._ ”

The men glower at each other, the tension in the room so palpable you could cut it with a knife.

Then suddenly, much like a rubber band finally snapping after being pulled too taut, everything changes.

Dean lunges forward before his mind can process what it was he was doing, he roughly cups Castiel’s face with both his hands and crashes their lips together.

The kiss is all consuming, possessive, all the unsaid feelings Dean’s felt— _feels_ — poured into the way he nips harshly at Castiel’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the dark haired man. Into the way he thrusts his tongue into the angel’s warm mouth, memorizing the taste of him, engraving it into his memory.

It’s rough with teeth clashing and hand’s pushing and pulling at the fabric of clothing.

Castiel runs his hand through Dean’s soft brown hair, gripping a handful and pulling the man’s head back so he could attack the beautiful unblemished skin of Dean’s neck with kisses and nips causing the green eyed man to moan out a broken ‘Cas’.

Though all too soon, reality comes crashing back onto them, or more precisely, onto _Dean_.

He snaps his eyes open just as Cas is trailing his skilled mouth down to Dean’s collarbones,

“Fuck, Cas, wait—“ The angel immediately pulls back, both men panting heavily, cheeks flushed, hair disheveled.

“I-I don’t—“ Dean starts, green eyes wide and panicked, before he suddenly spins on his heel and darts out of the room without so much as a glance back.

Castiel is startled, shouting a useless “Dean, wait!”

Of course, it’s futile. Dean’s already gone.

The angel is left standing alone in a too empty room and a heart so heavy.

“ _I love you enough to let you go, which is more than I've ever felt about anyone in my life_.” Echoes from the TV.

* * *

Dean’s been avoiding him.

That much is obvious.

Every time Castiel enters a room Dean either makes some excuse to leave or he stays as far away from the angel as physically possible, pretending he doesn’t notice him as he busies himself with whatever happens to be in front of him or converses with whoever is nearest to him. Hell, he’s even talked to his own duplicate just so he wouldn’t have to speak to Cas.

It stings the angel every time.

It doesn’t help that everyone seems to know what’s up, not the full context of it, just enough to know that the angel and the hunter were avoiding each other and that something big must’ve have happened to cause the sudden awkwardness and distance.

Castiel walks into the kitchen after having heard activity going on in the room and feeling tired of wallowing by his lonesome in the library.

He spots Dean nursing another beer as he leaned on the metal island—he seems to be drinking much more than usual—and surprisingly, AU Dean was also sat on the table picking at a bowl of fruit.

“Hey Cas.” AU Dean greets cheerfully upon seeing him, giving him a warm smile. While Dean tenses as he briefly glances over at Castiel, setting down his beer, he mutters a quick ‘gotta piss’ before all but running out of the room.

Castiel watches him leave, hating the way his heart seems to squeeze painfully as he watches the man go, before sighing and making his way over to other Dean.

He sits beside the man and they’re both quiet for a moment.

“So…” AU Dean starts, “Something happen between you two?”

The angel sighs heavily, looking at the man before him with tortured eyes.

“You could say that.”

AU Dean nods then shovels another piece of fruit into his mouth, clearly trying to make the talk casual rather than prying for information.

“Want to talk about it?” The other man asks after a moment, “S’not like I’m in any rush to be anywhere right now.”

They both chuckle softly at the joke.

Castiel debates whether he actually wants to tell someone else what happened, or whether he just wants to keep it to himself and slowly forget it ever occurred. There’s something about admitting what actually happened out loud that makes it all the more real and true. But it’s been eating at him, obvious in his haunted expression and his aching heart. He’s so very tired of being confused and constantly brushed to the side, for once, he just wants to be heard. Wants someone to listen to his every word and actually hear him. Help him, rather than him always picking up the pieces like he’s so used to.

And with that, he spills it all, tells the man who wears the face of the man he lov- _likes_ what happened last night. AU Dean listens with unwavering interest, makes comments at the appropriate times and after all is said, he sits there with a look of contemplation.

“We’re going to get him to talk about it.” AU Dean says with conviction.

Castiel just sighs, “He won’t even be in the same room as me, let alone speak to my face.”

Pouty pink lips quirk up into a mischievous smirk as green eyes sparkle with mirth.

“We’ll just have to make him then.”

* * *

And so the plan was set in place, courtesy of AU Dean and with a bit of Castiel’s help. As well as AU Sam and Sam agreeing to turn a blind eye to all that was happening, the last thing they wanted to do was be involved with some kind of lovers quarrel.

Dean was currently relaxing in his room with his headphones plugged in when Sam knocks on the door and tentatively opens it, not Sam, AU Sam.

Dean removes his headphones and gives the other man a pointed look accompanied by a raised brow, “Can I help you?”

“Hey, yeah Sam, uh, _your_ Sam said he found something weird in the dungeon he wanted to show you. Said it was urgent.” He shrugged.

The hunter furrowed his brow wondering what the hell his brother could’ve found down there, let alone what he was doing casually lounging down there in the first place.

“The hell is Sam doing just chilling in the dungeon?” Dean questions accusingly.

AU Sam pins him with a bitch look that’s definitely an exact replica of his own brothers.

“Do I look like I keep tabs on the guy? Im just the messenger.” His brothers doppelgänger sasses.

Dean’s still the slightest bit suspicious but Sam said it was urgent, Dean wasn’t going to question it, it must be important.

“Uh, okay, thanks.”

AU Sam just nods his head then disappears behind the door.

Dean pauses his radio and takes off his headphones with a sigh before getting up and making his way towards the dungeon.

He turns the hallway, calling out a “Sammy?” As he approaches the doorway leading into the dungeon but gets no response. Furrowing his brows, he walks into the dungeon and doesn’t immediately see Sam like he expected to. So he peaks his head around the shelves only to find… no one.

“What in the—“

He doesn’t even get to finish the exclamation before he hears the door behind him creaking in the process of closing, getting a glimpse of… himself—his alternate self—before the door is completely shut and the sound of the lock clicking in place can be heard echoing around the empty room.

_Almost_ empty room.

“Hello Dean.”

He whips around and comes face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

“Cas?” He exclaims. “What the hell is going on?! Where’s Sam?!”

Castiel actually looks sheepish as he glances down at his shoes before meeting Dean’s eyes once more.

“Sam isn’t here.” He says like it wasn’t glaringly obviously already.

“I can see that,” Dean seethes, slowly losing his patience. He takes a breath to calm down a bit before asking, “Tell me what’s going on Cas.”

“I wanted to speak to you.” The angel says simply.

“Alright,” He says incredulously. “Well I’m here!” he throws his arms out in exaggeration as he clenches his jaw.

Castiel seems to steel himself before continuing, “I wanted to speak to you… about last night.”

Dean scoffs with a roll of his eyes and shake of his head, looking down at the ground before looking back up at the man before him, “Im not doing this tonight.”

With that, he angrily spins on his heel and stomps his way towards the door, ignoring Cas’ shout of “Dean!”

The hunter grips the doorknob tightly and yanks on it despite knowing the damn thing won’t budge and that it was most definitely locked, which was further confirmed when it didn’t even so much as move a millimetre when he yanked on it with all his might.

Dean was furious, he’d been set up and now he was forced into a situation he didn’t want to be in. He growled underneath his breath and let out an angry snarl. “ _Son of a bitch!”_

Hitting the hard and thick metal door wasn’t his smartest idea, all it did was leave a throbbing in his hand but he didn’t care. _Fuck everyone in this bunker_.

“Dean…” Castiel says pleadingly, “ _Please_.”

The angel was actually begging, Dean’d never heard him sound so fragile and broken.

Dean clenched his eyes shut, taking a breath before turning back around to face the music.

“What do you want Cas?” He asks in a deceptively monotonous voice.

Castiel runs his hand through his hair in frustration, taking a sharp breath before starting off. 

“What happened last night Dean?” He questions in a low voice, trying to keep his emotions in check. Trying not to escalate the situation nor upset Dean anymore.

Dean just shakes his head again in exasperation, averting his eyes from Cas’ penetrating gaze, whether it be because he couldn’t handle their intensity or because he didn’t want Cas to see what was truly hidden in his eyes, he didn’t know.

“Last night…” Dean starts not knowing where exactly he was going with that, “Last night was a mistake. Last night was me not thinking clearly and acting in the moment. I don’t know Cas, I had one too many beers, that wasn’t actually me.”

“You will always be a great mystery to me Dean Winchester.” Castiel mutters sadly, “I just don’t understand.”

“What the hell is there to understand?!” Dean roars, “It didn’t mean anything. End of story.”

“I just want to know the truth.” The angel murmurs brokenly.

“There is no truth Cas! This is fucking pointless because there’s nothing to find out! No big ‘hidden meaning’ to decode or whatever the hell you think you’ll be getting out of this, we might as well go on our separate ways and forget this ever happened!” The other man explodes, the lies tasting like poison in his mouth but they had to be said. Once again he turns his back on the angel, unable to face him and watch the hurt he just caused him.

A tense silence befalls them.

Finally Castiel says, “You get angry when I spend time with your alternate reality self, irritated every time I speak to him… but now that I’m here, with _you_ … you can’t even look at me. Can’t even bear to be in the same room as me.”

Dean is silent, green eyes glaring daggers at rusted metal but his heart pounded heavily in his ears.

“I’ve tried to talk to you, over and over,” Castiel continues, voice breaking. “But you don’t want to hear it. You never want to listen to what I have to say, yet you always make me out to be the problem, or at least it feels that way. I always try to fix it Dean, but you never let me. Never even give me the chance.”

Dean doesn’t dare turn around, because he knows if he does, he’ll see blue eyes shining with tears and his entire facade will cave.

“There’s nothing to fix Cas.”

“I don’t believe that.” Castiel says, suddenly sounding much more adamant and strong willed.

Dean growls underneath his breath before swivelling around and stalking towards Castiel, getting in his face until they were only inches apart, a fire in his eyes. “I’m telling you last night meant _nothing_. You can twist it however way you want in that little head of yours but that’s the fucking truth. So believe what you want Castiel.”

He spins back around towards the door, slamming his fist onto the metal.

“ _Open this damn door_!” Dean bellows, wrenching at the doorknob to no avail then kicking angrily at it.

Castiel allows him to throw his tantrum, remaining silent until Dean ceases his beating and all there is to be heard is Dean’s ragged breathing.

“So are you telling me it wasn’t real? That it was just you ‘in the moment’ as you say?” He questions tauntingly.

Dean was silent, stubborn, his back taut as he refused to give away what it was he was actually feeling.

  
“Damn it Dean I’ve had enough of this.” Castiel snarled, and in a moment of courage, he approached the man and spun him around, forcing Dean to meet his eyes.

“I am done playing this game of pretending I feel nothing for you more than what our platonic friendship offers, because what I feel for you is anything but.” Castiel admits, heart in his throat. “The moment I met you, the moment I touched your soul in hell, I knew I was lost. The angel’s knew it too. We are not supposed to feel, we’re not made to. We are supposed to be warriors of heaven, made to serve and to rule but nothing else. But you, one simple human, who showed me what it was like to laugh, to feel, to live, to _love_. You completely turned my world on it’s axis Dean, you made me confused, disoriented, you made me doubt and question everything I was ever taught.”

Castiel takes a step closer until their breathes mingled in the air between them, “You made me question it all… because I fell for you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean felt as if he stopped breathing. The fight draining out of him as he stared into sincere blue eyes brimming with tears, into a face stripped of all barriers, raw and open.

_Castiel fell for him._ Felt _for him._

This was everything Dean ever wanted. Every day dream come to life.

All the _wants_ he’s pushed away over the years thinking they’d never come true, surfaced from their depths.

Dean couldn’t find the words he wished to say, eyes darting back and forth between Castiel’s, “Y-you mean it?”

“Every word.”

He may not have been able to convey how he felt through words, so he did the next best thing.

He cupped the nape of Castiel’s neck and crushed their lips together.

They kissed with the urgency of a parched man finally finding water,

They kissed like it was their only life source,

They kissed like the end of time was upon them.

And just like that, all was right in the world.

* * *

Dean woke more well rested than he’s ever felt in a long time.

Wrapped in a cocoon of warmth, his mind at peace and a warm body pressed against his own, cradling him against a strong chest.

_Cas_.

So it wasn’t a dream.

Dean can’t help the smile that spreads across his face even if he wanted to. He didn’t have to hide this anymore, didn’t have to suppress his feelings around the angel, didn’t have to school his features into indifference when the angel did something particularly adorable.

Dean stirred a bit, moving his legs to tangle further with Cas’, nuzzling his face into the soft skin beneath his cheek, breathing out a soft sigh of contentment.

Cas’ warm hand starts to stroke up and down his back, probably aware that Dean was now awake.

“How did you sleep?” Castiel questions, moving the hand to run through the hunter’s unruly hair, further relaxing the man.

“Like a baby.” He responds in a voice gruff from sleep.

Castiel chuckles, Dean feeling the vibration against his cheek, the sound magnified where his ear was pressed to the man’s chest.

“Sore anywhere?” The angel above him teases with a laugh.

Dean rolls his eyes, lifting his head from where it was resting and climbing up Cas’ body to come face to face with him.

“No. Never felt better. Unlike some of us, my body can actually take it, old man.” Dean snarks.

Castiel raises a single brow in challenge, before suddenly throwing Dean off him, pinning the other man to the bed, face hovering mere inches over his.

“Is that an invitation for round two?” He asks huskily, burying his face into the crook of Dean’s neck, nipping underneath his jawline and sucking a fresh bruise into the skin.

“ _Damn it Cas,_ ” The green eyed man bucks his hips upwards eliciting a moan from them both, “Don’t tempt me.”

A particularly harsh nip makes the hunter inhale a sharp breath, “Then don’t be a brat.”

Dean groans, “You keep that up and we won’t be leaving this bed, but we gotta go check on my clone.”

Castiel pulls back reluctantly, “I suppose you’re right.”

Dean only chuckles at the angel’s broody expression as he pushes Castiel off and climbs off the bed, searching the floor for his shirt that was carelessly discarded last night. He throws it on, watching his angel do the same, before they’re both slipping out the door only to conveniently run into Sam who seemed to have literally been running over to them. 

“Woah… slow your horses there Samantha, where’s the fire?” Dean chuckles.

In Sam’s frantic state he didn’t even seem to notice the men’s disheveled appearances and that Castiel had just come from Dean’s room.

“They’re gone.” Sam pants.

  
That catches both the hunter and the angel’s attention.

“What?” They both chorus at the same time.

“Our alternate reality selves, they’re gone.”

* * *

_AU Sam and Dean or—Sam and Dean—now that they were in their own world, came to with the insistent sound of a car horn blaring from behind them._

_Both brothers gasp in surprise, quickly scanning their surroundings. Realizing they’re back in their car and with a glance up, Dean seeing he was at a red light that was now turned green, he quickly steps on the gas._

_“We’re back.” His brother says in disbelief, a hint of hysterical laughter in his voice._

_Dean himself couldn’t believe it either, they were back in their car, right in the same spot they were transported from, in their world._

_That meant—_

_“_ Cas _.” Dean breathes, quickly making a risky, illegal, u-turn at the next intersection causing more than a couple drivers to honk their horns angrily and flash them a finger as they sped past. Dean couldn’t even find it in himself to care._

_“Sammy, frankly, I don’t care if you gotta get to work right now, but I’m headed home to my husband and daughter. Sorry man, but you can find your own way to work today.” Dean tells him up front as he speeds up, disregarding the speed limit in his haste to get home._

_“I think I’ll play hooky today as well, all I want right now is to see Eileen.” Sam says running his hand through his hair before realizing it was no longer in its signature man bun. He gasps dramatically before quickly bringing down the sun visor to access the vanity mirror and throw his hair up. Dean snorts out a laugh._

_His brother glares at him._

_“Laugh all you want, you might just inhale all the dirt clinging to your new sweater.”_

_That gets Dean to shut his mouth as he frantically glances down at himself and indeed does see dark patches of dirt on his previously pristine sweater. How the hell they got there was beyond him._

_“Son of a bitch!” He exclaims as Sam cackles with glee beside him._

_Dean gives him the most intense bitch face he can manage. His brother only laughs harder._

_Before they know it, they’re pulling up onto Sam’s driveway._

_“Get out of here Samantha before I conveniently grab the scissors hidden in the front passenger seat compartment and snip that precious bun of yours.”_

_Sam just keeps laughing as he hops out of the car and closes the door, though before he completely leaves, he knocks on the door prompting Dean to roll down the window._

_“I’m glad we’re back Dean.” Sam says sincerely._

_The green eyed man rolls his eyes, shooing the taller man away. “Yeah, yeah. Now go get back to your wife so I can get back to my husband.”_

_Sam smiles once more before bounding over to the front door with a skip in his step._

_The older brother chuckles as he watches him, before catching sight of his dirtied sleeve, shivering in disgust, then immediately grabbing the wet wipes and tide pen that he kept in his car._

_Call him a neat freak, he just wanted everything he owned to be nice and clean._

_After scrubbing at dirt spots and being satisfied with the way his sweater finally looked, he quickly pulls out of Sam’s driveway and speeds a bit over the speed limit—that he wouldn’t admit—before finally spotting the familiar structure he calls home._

_A wide smile makes its way onto Dean’s face as he swiftly pulls into their driveway. He quickly shuts off the engine, taking a moment to just stare up at his home, not quite believing he was back, before climbing out of the vehicle and practically skipping over to the front door._

_He unlocks the door, throwing it open with a theatrical “Honey, I’m home!”_

_He sees Cas peak his head from around the doorway leading to their kitchen and living room, Mary still situated on his hip, a bewildered expression on his face._

_“Dean…” Cas says in puzzlement, “What are you doing back here?”_

_Dean can’t even form words at the overwhelming relief he feels finally being reunited with his husband and daughter._

_“Cas.” Is all he can muster, pouring all the love and relief he felt into that one breathed word before launching himself at the blue eyed man and little girl he adores with every fibre of his being._

_Dean first attacks Mary’s faces with kisses making the little girl squeal and laugh with excitement, Castiel smiling fondly at the sight before Dean cups the nape of Castiel’s neck and crashes their lips together in an all consuming kiss._

_The blue eyed man cups his husbands cheek in return as he deepens the kiss, swiping his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip and being granted permission, thrusting his tongue into Dean’s warm mouth and tangling with Dean’s own._

_They pull back after a moment, and after Mary starts patting both their cheeks wanting attention. The two men chuckle before giving her rosy cheeks a kiss to make her laugh yet again._

_Castiel then turns to Dean with an inquiring gaze, “Not that this isn’t a nice surprise, but what are you doing back here?”_

_Dean sighs, burying his face into the crook of Castiel’s neck and placing a kiss against the skin there, feeling the way Castiel jolts from the ticklish feeling. The other man smiles before pulling back._

_“Why don’t we go sit down. It’s a long story.”_

_* * *_

_“So… they were exact duplicates of you, Sam and I… but from a different reality?” Castiel clarifies for what must be the third time, Dean only nods his head once more, allowing his husband to process the information._

_“Yep, pretty much.”_

_“And it was that weird woman near our house that sent you there, or so you assume?” Castiel confirms once more._

_“You saw her too, right? But yes.”_

_“I did… she gave me such an unsettling feeling.” Castiel admits, “And you got alternate reality you and me to get together because they were both being stubborn asses who couldn’t admit it to themselves or each other?”_

_Dean blows out a breath reminiscing that whole fiasco, “Yeah, it was a hell of time getting them together too.”_

_A contemplative expression takes over Cas’ face as he process all the information he’s been given, Dean waits with bated breath, wanting to see how his husband would react to such an elaborate tale, whether he’d believe him or not._

_Finally Castiel looks at him, brows furrowed, blue eyes boring into his own._

_The other man bites his lip, waiting for the onslaught of ‘you’re insane!’ That’s soon to follow._

_And then,_

_“Did other me kiss as good as I do?” He asks with complete seriousness and the straightest expression._

_Dean gapes at him for a moment, before shoving at his husband playfully causing the other man to dissolve into a fit of laughter._

_“You’re mocking me.” Dean pouts, giving Castiel his best kicked puppy look that he knows the other man just simply can’t resist._

_The dark haired man laughs some more before taking pity on his pouting husband, kissing the expression away and cupping his face in his hands. “Of course not baby, I do believe you. In fact, I’m not surprised. I did mention before that my brother’s a Warlock? He can also glimpse into alternate realities and have on occasion showed me a couple different versions of you and me. It’s quite trippy I must say.”_

_Dean nods his head vehemently._

_“On the bright side,” Dean starts, a cheeky smile making its way onto his face. “The day is young, and it is our anniversary. What do you say we drop off Mary at my brothers place—he owes me after all for getting our asses back here—and we celebrate for real? Without any kind of interruption?”_

_His blue eyed partner smirks in response, leaning in close until his warm breath washes over Dean’s plump pink lips, hooded green eyes staring back at him with so much want._

_“I think that’s a brilliant idea. And who knows,” Castiel leans in closer, slightly chapped lips brushing over the shell of Dean’s ear making the man shiver in anticipation. “You might even find yourself receiving a little surprise later on tonight.”_

_Castiel pulls back casually as if he didn’t drop some kind of bomb that affected Dean greatly, smiling innocently. Dean wanted to wipe that smile right off his face._

_“So? Should we drop off Mary now?” Castiel questions._

_Dean stares at him like a starved man making Castiel shiver under such a heavy stare._

_“I think we can go in a bit.” Is all he says with the same air of casualty Castiel exuded._

_Castiel’s quirks a brow, about to question what he means and what they were going to be doing in the meantime, though his questions are answered the second Dean pounces on him, making him fall back against their bed with his husband gripping his wrists on either side of his head._

_“You think you can tease me and get away with it?” Dean growls into the other man’s ear, eliciting a whimper from him. “I don’t think so sweetheart.”_

_He attacks Castiel’s mouth with a bruising kiss, grinding his hips down into his husbands, feeling the man’s cock harden under his ministrations. He pulls back from Castiel’s sinful mouth, making the man gasp for breath as he latches onto his neck, sucking and nipping at tanned skin, leaving his own personal mark._

_“Unghh…” The older man groans, “_ Fuck _, Dean.”_

_Dean chuckles against the skin of Castiel’s throat, kissing his way back up to now red and spit slick lips, claiming them once more._

_“Shh…” Dean breathes between kisses, “We’re not alone just yet.”_

_The man beneath him does nothing but nod, unable to think a coherent thought as Dean continued to grind their erections together, slowly and sensually._

_Dean releases one of Castiel’s wrists to trail his hand down to the mans erection, cupping his hand over the prominent bulge and squeezing just right. He palms over Cas’ cock, feeling the way it twitches and perks up in his hold as he continues applying just enough pressure, knowing exactly how his husband liked it._

_“You keep that up and I won’t last until tonight.” Castiel growls, rocking his hips into Dean’s insistent hand._

_The green eyed man looks at him thoughtfully, before smirking and completely ceasing all his ministrations. Castiel’s eyes fly open, not having realized he’d closed them due to the pleasure he was feeling, pleasure he was_ no longer _feeling._

_“Dean what the hell-“_

_“Hmm, you’re right, wouldn’t want you to come prematurely.” Dean smirks, getting off the bed. “Why don’t we go drop off Mary now?”_

_Castiel glowers at him with the intensity of an angel ready to smite._

_“Remind me again why I ever thought it was a good idea to marry you?” Castiel snarks as he gets off the bed and adjusts himself and his raging hard on._

_Dean only chuckles at his husband’s misery, winking at him as he says, “Because you love me.”_

_Castiel’s eyes soften at that, unable to keep up his whole ‘grumpy cat’ act. “That I do.”_

* * *

Dean and Castiel collapse beside one another on Dean’s now unruly bed. Their chests heaving, skin flushed and glistening with sweat, lips swollen and spit slicked, hairs dishevelled.

“Why we waited so long to do that is beyond me.” Dean comments after a moment of catching his breath making the angel beside him chuckle.

“Maybe if you got your ‘head out of your ass’—as you say—faster, we could have been doing this much earlier on.” Castiel sasses, surprising Dean into staring at him with wide green eyes.

“Woah, where’d you get that spark from Cas?” The hunter questions with a chuckle, turning over onto his side to hover over the other man slightly, tracing indistinct patters onto a tanned chest.

“I suppose it’s you ‘rubbing off on me’.” The angel shrugs, giving Dean a smirk.

“Hmm…” Dean leans in to claim Castiel in a deep kiss, “You’re feisty after getting laid, I like it.”

“Good, Im sure you’ll be witnessing it a lot more from now on.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to smirk, “S’that a promise Cas?”

“No,” Castiel grips the back of Dean’s head and pulls him against him, brushing their lips together as he breathes, “It’s a fact.”

They slot their lips together once more, working the kiss with just enough pressure to make it feel urgent. Cas swipes his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip and Dean immediately opens, letting Cas taste him.

Suddenly Dean pulls back, something clicking in his head.

“Hey, you know how we couldn’t figure out how they got back to their universe?” Dean inquires, making Castiel halt what he was doing to stare at his—now—boyfriend.

He tilts his head to the side in a confused manner, “Yes, why?”

“That was after we slept with each other, the first time I mean.”

A thoughtful expression crosses Castiel’s face, “I suppose you’re right…” Then his face lights up as if he’d just solved the mystery to the universe. “Make them see truth and all will be good and well.”

Dean scrunches his brows together, “What?”

“Is that not what the witch said?”

Dean considers it for a moment, recalling everything that his alternate self said.

After a minute it clicks, the memory making its way to the forefront of his brain.

“Well I’ll be damned… It was us? We were the answer to the riddle? What kind of messed up, relationship meddling Witch is that?”

“I don’t know, though perhaps I shall send her a thank you basket. It got us together after all. I’d like to show her how grateful I am.” Castiel chuckles, a challenge in his blue eyes that Dean doesn’t miss.

His boyfriend leans in closer, placing soft, feather light kisses on any part of Cas’ face he can reach. Trailing down his neck before purring against Castiel’s pulse point, “Hmm… Why don’t I just show _you_ how grateful I am that we’re together now?”

“On second thought, that works too.” Castiel grins, tilting Dean’s head up to brush their noses together lovingly making the hunter chuckle.

Dean grips the angel’s waist tighter then flips them over suddenly so that he was straddling Dean’s waist, making the angel gasp before dissolving into giggles.

Dean smiles fondly up at the man he loves.

_Loves._

Holy shit, he loved Cas.

“Cas—“ Dean starts before cutting himself off, feeling the words choke in his throat. The gleeful smile on Castiel’s face is quickly wiped as he studies Dean’s expression, the man looked as if he’d just been told the end of the world was upon them.

“What is it Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas questions, concern bleeding into his voice.

“I— _fuck_.” Dean curses himself for being unable to just say it outright.

“Just tell me.” Cas urges.

Dean closes his eyes for a moment, suddenly feeling his body start to tremble slightly, with the anxiety of having to say it or because the emotion he was feeling was so strong, he didn’t know.

“Cas,” He inhales sharply, “ _I love you_.” He breathes on the exhale.

Castiel’s eyes go wide at the admission, mouth parting slightly in shock as he searches the face of the man below, what he was searching for, he didn’t know. Because he knew that Dean Winchester was speaking the whole hearted truth, evident in the way he said it.

Dean holds his breath as he waits for Cas’ reaction, eyes darting back and forth between blue ones, searching for any kind of rejection.

It was foolish of him to be searching.

Instead of replying, Castiel surges forward and claims Dean’s lips in a bruising kiss, stealing the breath from the hunter’s lungs.

“I love you too. I have for a long time.” The angel whispers against Dean’s kiss swollen lips.

The relief in Dean is instantaneous, his shoulders sag, body less tense and he kisses back with a passion that rivals Cas’.

They don’t leave Dean’s bedroom for the remainder of the day.

* * *

_And all was well and good now that the truth was free._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and kudos if you liked it!
> 
> It inspires me to keep writing when I get feed back from my readers :)
> 
> Thank you xx


End file.
